Staring into The Eyes of Death
by noname7
Summary: Lessons learnt are remembered, and team seven is plunged into darkness after happiness and tragedy... sry for the long wait!
1. Proluge

A/N: hey guys! Sorry about my other story, but this is the new and improved version! Better, Karasu will be different, maybe with a different name, but probably not a different appearance. I don't really know yet, but im trying to figure it out. Anyways, I wont be putting a lot of author notes in this story, unless I need to refer to another persons story (i.e. the using of someone else's idea.) ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Oh, and the same thing applies to the disclaimer. I will only put it once.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and don't bother trying to sue me, all I have is a five dollar bill. __

_Staring Into Uchiha Eyes. _

_He was walking down a path, one that lead to… no, he shouldn't think of that. As he passed familiar trees, he caught a glimpse of another shadow, not more than a fuzzy shape, walking along the path…_

_He ignored the shadow and continued to walk, his breath quickening, as he thought of where he was going… even though he shouldn't think of that. _

_Within a few seconds he found himself in a clearing, and he stopped. There was a girl standing there. No… not a girl, a woman, and he could sense great power emanating from this strange figure. But it wasn't strange, it was totally familiar._

_The woman had black hair, done up in a loose ponytail…_

Exactly how she was buried… _he thought._

_She was wearing a dark teal tank top, and green wrist protecters, that went to just above her elbows. Long shorts covered her legs, a bandage around her knee._

_"I see you have come…" the woman said, her voice mysteriously beautiful. It sounded to him as though there were ten people chanting, not one person talking._

_And then a turquoise glow started to appear in her shadowed face._

_"We have many things to talk of." Came the chanting voice again._

_And the woman looked up, Turquoise eyes burning into his very soul, and he felt as if he could drown in the depths of this woman's stare. _

_He said, almost hypnotized, "yes, we do indeed have many things to talk of, Karasu…" _

_And so Karasu rushed at him with kunai in hand, and stabbed him in the stomach._

_"come… come join me in my world, so that we may talk… brother…" was all he heard before darkness claimed him, and he awoke with a start, remembering those times long past…_

_Across the town of the Konohagakure village, a certain raven-haired ninja awoke, yelling his teacher's name;_

_"KAKASHI!"_


	2. Hatake Karasu

Thoughts, dreams, and flashbacks are in Italics. 

Warning: This story will have very little to do with Naruto (the character) and if I decide that it will, I will change this. 

Staring Into Uchiha Eyes 

It was just after team seven had gotten back from their mission to Wave Country, and had finally gotten rid of that old man, Tabuza. Currently, the students of Hatake Kakashi were sparring, waiting for their teacher to show up, late as usual. When he finally appeared, some three hours after the appointed meeting time, they were surprised to see a young girl, about their age, walking beside him.

"Hi guys!"

"Your late…" growled Sakura.

"Uh, ya…" His voice sounded unusually chipper. "Anyways, I would like to introduce you to my sister, who will be training with our team. Her name is Hatake Karasu."

Naruto fell over, Sakura's mouth dropped, and Sasuke looked faintly surprised. 

After Naruto had gotten up, rubbing his head, he asked "your WHAT!? I could have sworn you said sister… but she looks nothing like you!" 

"You heard right, I said sister."

Naruto nearly fell over again, but he caught himself just in time. 

"uh- ok… so what will he be doing today, sensei?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"We'll be sparring!" Kakashi said, his eye crinkling in a smile.

"argh…" was Naruto's answer. "we've been doing that for the last three hours!" 

"Follow me, everyone!" ignoring Naruto's answer, Kakashi started to walk to the woods.

Well they were walking, Sasuke silently regarded this Karasu person.

She had long black hair, tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck, and she was wearing a teal tank top with green wrist protectors that reached past her elbows, and beige long shorts, kunai and shuriken holds at her hip and leg. _Naruto's right…_ he thought as the rounded a corner and he got a look at her face. She had turquoise eyes so beautiful, that it seemed a person could drown in their depths… _she doesn't look anything like Kakashi._

As they reached the clearing, Sasuke sensed some source of strong chakra…

_That's strange…_ He thought as he looked around _I don't sense it anymore…_

"Whats wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, seeing him looking around.

"hn…" was his answer. He didn't feel like talking at the moment, he wanted to find out where that chakra had come from. As he slowly looked around he noticed Kakashi's sister looking at him. _Maybe…I don't know, it could have been her, but…_ And so he decided that he would wait until they fought. 

For the first match, Kakashi had decided that it would be Karasu vs. Sakura _Good…_ were Sasuke's thoughts on this matter. _Maybe she'll show her true strength first off._ As the fight progressed, Sasuke was disappointed. It seemed as if this "new girl" was holding back. They had been throwing and dodging shuriken and kunai for about five minutes before Karasu disappeared.

Sakura felt the chakra behind her just in time to duck as Karasu took a swing at her head, only to disappear again after missing her target. 

_Damnit…_thought Sakura. _Where is she? _

Sakura barely refrained from gasping out loud when a kunai was pressed to her neck. 

Karasu withdrew the kunai and walked to the log everyone else was sitting on. She had not said a word the entire time, and sat waiting for her brother to announce who the next people to spar would be. Sasuke regarded her with cool eyes as the next to names were announced.

"Everyone will be sparring twice! So… next up… Sasuke vs. Karasu!" Kakashi looked at his sister, and at Sasuke.

Karasu blinked, at the exact same time Sasuke did, and then got up and walked to the sparring area. Sasuke followed after a couple of seconds and stood across from Karasu.

They each took up a fighting stance and Sasuke blinked in surprise as he felt that Chakra again. Just as suddenly as it had appeared though, it was gone…

_It _must_ have been hers…_he thought, looking to where she had been standing seconds before. _Not this again… she definitely has Kakashi's speed…_

Sasuke had the sense to try and zoom in on her chakra, and found her sitting in a tree behind him. He threw some shuriken to where she was supposedly sitting, and followed it into the tree another kunai in hand. Sakura, and Naruto gasped as Karasu fell out of the tree, her neck slashed open and bleeding profusely. Kakashi just looked on, towards where Sasuke was jumping from the tree. 

He landed beside her body. As his feet touched the ground, it gave way underneath him, and he fell into a pit, but not before he saw Karasu's body disappear, no more than smoke on the wind. 

The pit was at least 20 feet deep, and as he fell, he saw the real Karasu standing on a rock, regarding him with cruel eyes. _Ive never fought anyone like her before…_

Karasu's eyes glinted as she looked up, and she put her hands in front of her body and performed seal's to quickly for the eye to see, and then she waited.

It seemed to Sasuke like it was taking forever for him to fall. Suddenly, he had an impulse to flip over in the air. He was now looking down, and he saw spikes rushing towards him at great speed. He felt the blood rush out of his cheeks, something he'd never felt before… 

_Wha…? This is so strange, this girl is… I…_ Approximately three feet before Sasuke hit the spikes, two pairs of feet with very sharp claws dug into his back…

A/N: srry this one took so long guys, I was waiting for reviews! Last time I got ONE review for my first chapter. Well, this is the new and improved version.


	3. A twist of Fate

A/N: noname here, experimenting with the word "gennin". Hope you like it! Staring Into The Eyes Of Death 

**_Huh?_**

****

Sasuke felt himself jerked into the air harshly, his knee's scraping the spikes, causing a burning sensation in his legs. 

He felt himself being pulled quickly upwards, with slow jerking movements. It kind of felt like…

_Flapping? _As he flew by the rock where Karasu had been standing before, he noticed her smirking at him. _She must have summoned a bird to get me out of there…but she made the trap, why would she do that?_

As his eyes flicked back to where she had been standing, he noticed she wasn't there.

Ooookk then… 

He knew she had saved his life, because those spikes hadn't been fake. He could still feel the burning sensation in his legs. _Hold it… burning… poison? She poisoned those spi… spikes…aaaaa shit…_

Karasu smirked as her bird dropped Sasuke outside of the hole, unconscious because of the poison she had envenomed the spikes with. Even a little scratch could successfully knock a person out for at least half an hour. 

"wow…" mumbled Sakura. She now knew why she hadn't stood a chance against Karasu. If she could beat Sasuke…_ whoa!_ She mentally screamed…

Karasu sighed as she felt a kunai lowered to her neck, and she knew it was Sasuke. With a small puff of smoke, the unconscious doppelganger disappeared

"That was a neat trick you pulled there…" Sasuke commented lightly. This girl was definitely a worthy adversary 

"Well, if you want to learn it, you'll have to pester Kakashi into teaching it to you…" it was the first time any of the gennin had heard her voice. It was steely… almost metallic. The sound cut through the air…

Kakashi walked up to both of them, and Sasuke lowered the kunai in his hand. 

"good job Sasuke, I think that you may very well be the first gennin to have beaten my sister in a fight!"

"…" and so Sasuke went back to his normal I-don't-give-a-crap attitude, and started to walk back to the log. 

"Not so fast, Sasuke! Its you and Naruto next!

***Need I really describe their fight? I mean, we all know Sasuke is gonna win!!!***

"Next up… Naruto and Karasu!" he said. Naruto went white. He knew just how close Sasuke and Karasu's match had been, and he didn't want to go through the poison-on-the-spikes like Sasuke's doppelganger did. Kakashi just wanted to see how his sister would hold out against her future team…

The match started just like any would, the kunai throwing, Dodges, poofs of doppelgangers, so on so forth. But… things got messed up when Karasu disappeared… again.

_Awwww man! I was hoping that she wouldn't do this!!!_

Naruto dodged just as a kunai slashed down where he had been standing a second before. Karasu disappeared again, using the same tactic she had with Sakura.

She kept reappearing, and Naruto dodging just as he sensed her chakra behind him. It could have gone on for hours, to, until Karasu reappeared, and about 10 doppelgangers with her. They surrounded Naruto, and he knew the fight was over.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

All of team seven had experienced a hard day. Kakashi had nearly tripled their training schedule because of the two very strong gennin in his team. Even those two were slightly tired, and after that days work was over, Kakashi had a very big announcement.

"We have a very important mission! Have everything you need for 2 months tomorrow morning!!" With that, he walked off. 

"Hey, Karasu, aren't you going with him?" Sakura asked, politely

"Na… he takes to long to get home. I was thinking maybe we could all go out for ramen?" 

_I guess she wants to get to know us…_ Sakura thought as all four of them walked off, Naruto running all over the place in excitement. He really did love ramen. 

A/N: ok ok.. I know it wasn't the best, but then again, I cant keep at least a LITTLE humor out of my stories. Short chapter ya, but Ive got a little case of writers block. Sorry this one too so long to, but hey, I want reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…. And their a great relief from school, which sucks. Really sucks. Is just plain stupid!!!!! Cya! o.o


End file.
